1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow melting device for gutters and more particularly pertains to preventing snow build-up in gutters with a snow melting device for gutters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snow melting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, snow melting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of melting accumulated snow are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,527 to Franzmeier discloses heating cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,090 to Lowenthal discloses an awning gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,880 to Eizenhoefer discloses a device to melt ice and snow on a roof structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,805 to Weber discloses a solar roof, eaves and gutter device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,002 to Stanford discloses down spouts provided with heated elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,858 to Tourangeau et al. discloses an ice dam melting system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a snow melting device for gutters for preventing snow build-up in gutters.
In this respect, the snow melting device for gutters according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing snow build-up in gutters.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved snow melting device for gutters which can be used for preventing snow build-up in gutters. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.